A Love Beyond Death
Walkthrough To begin this quest the player must find and enter the Ansilvund Excavation site. (This is. Of. In the. Part of the map) The quest is activated as the player moves forward through this area. A disembodied voice comes on that will tell the player that they need to find the sorcerer by the name of Lu'ah Al-Skaven and kill her. The purpose of the request is not clear at this time. The quest is fairly straight forward, keep venturing through the excavation dealing with enemies as they appear. Eventually you will enter a large room with an animal puzzle to solve. Pick up the book Of Fjori and Holgeir and read through it to figure out the puzzle combination. (The puzzle solution if you are looking at the animals from the lever are Eagle, Snake, Whale, Snake, from left to right) Continuing through through the burial chamber after solving the puzzle you will eventually enter the final room where you encounter Lu'ah Al-Skaven. 'She will summon multiple Dragur and Skeletons to attack you. Once you have beaten her (don't forget to loot the key on her corpse), the ghosts of Fjori and Holgeir will appear at the front of the room near the enchanting altar and thank you for freeing them from her spell. As they dissappear they will reward you with Ghostblade, an Ancient Nordic Sword that does 3 points extra damage ignoring armor. The blade will appear right in front of you next to the Enchanting Altar, take it and proceed to the exit which will be up the ramp to your right if you are facing the wall that the Ghostblade appeared against.' Go up the ramp and enter the room with the master-level chest then head through the exit. Unlock the gate and use the ramp to come to a ledge overlooking a Frostbite Spider and a Dragur, jump down the ledge and kill the enemies if you haven't done so already then turn left and you will find the door that you first entered the Excavation from. Tips for Beating Lu'ah Al-Skaven: (Personally I cannot comment on the Magic or Warrior style of fighting against her or how that is as I played through this quest stealth. If you have anything to add of the other fighting styles then please do so.) Stealth The fight against Lu'ah can be EXTREMELY EASY for a stealth character who has the appropriate perks. Playing in full Dark Brotherhood Armor, using Mehrunes' Razor with 31 base damage and only having the Backstab Perk, it is possible to sneak up to Lu'ah and one-hit-kill her with the "Stealth-Kill" animation. In doing so all other undead in the room will simply collapse to the ground or turn to ash so you should focus on killing Lu'ah as quickly as possible without wasting health on the others. One way to sneak up on her easily is to use the Throw Voice shout at the ramp area where you go up to exit the place and wait while Lu'ah and her minions run up the ramp looking for you, (Some may follow, other minions may stay in place). After a while they will give up looking for you and you will become "Hidden" once more. Sneak over to the bottom and the ramp and hide behind the wall waiting for Lu'ah to come down, once she does wait until she walks a bit ahead then sneak up behind her, HOLD the attack button and you should go into a "Stealth-Kill" animation and finish her off. Sources *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests